Jurassic Park: Something has Survived
The bomber swooped towards Isla Nublar. The pilot, Mackenzie Dare, fingered the trigger. Below, he could see a T. rex on the docks roaring away. He decided to enjoy the sight, since this would be the last time anyone would ever see a living dinosaur. Boy, did that thing look awesome! He laughed in spite of himself. "Turn down the volume, Mack," said the co-pilot, Jack "Jackal" Kondors, "just an oversized lizard." Mack shook his head. "C'mon, Jackal," he complained, "that thing is immense! And no human being is ever going to see anything like it ever again." Jackal yawned. "Fine, whatever. Gawk all you want, but I still have to blow up that bugger when the call comes." As if on cue, the radio crackled to life and the voice of Nicolas Maquire came online. "Everything clear?" Mack nodded. "Affirmative. All five bombers are in position." "Excellent," came another voice. It was Peter Ludlow. "Prepare for the signal." Mack gave Jackal a thumbs up. Jackal flicked open a glass case, revealing a red button. "Do we fire yet, Ludlow?" Before Ludlow could reply, John Hammond came online. He sounded world-weary, and who could blame him? He had devoted years to this dream and he had failed. All the sacrifices - evicting the natives, the years of research, the competition with BioSyn, the cloning, the maintenance, the lack of funding - and the dream was about to end up at the bottom of the sea along with 13 souls. Too much loss of life. "Bombers, prepare to… destroy Jurassic Park." "Bombs away," Jackal chortled. "WAIT!" yelled Maquire, "there's a complication!" Jackal moaned. "I wanna blow this place up, people!" "What's the matter, Maquire?" inquired Mack. "It's Dr. Harding. He's discovered that we evicted the natives. He wants to blackmail us into leaving the island alone!" Jackal swore and hit himself in the knee. "DAMMIT! So now we leave Dinoworld alone? I expect they also want us to drop the dinosaurs some pacifiers? I say bomb it!" Mack shook his head. "We've got orders, Jackal!" Jackal groaned. "We don't bomb this place, sooner or later, the dinosaurs will swim to the mainland and this job will be a whole lot more difficult! LET US BLOW IT UP OR-" "Jackal." "You stay out of this, Mack!" "Jackal." "Just because some bleeding heart vet wants us to-" "Jackal!" "Listen to reason, people! I-" "JACKAL!" He stopped talking, noticing the tone of urgency. "What?" "LOOK OUT!" Just then, a Pteranodon slammed into the bomber and the engines suddenly stopped. Mack was unconscious. Jackal screamed. "Mayday, mayday, we've been hit! We're going down! Everybody, hold the napalm!" Napalm. The plane was full of napalm. If they hit the ground, they would be incinerated instantly, along with half the island. "Dammit," he fumed, and tried to stabilize the plane. But the Pteranodon had bashed the plane's left wing and the engines were out of order on that side. His only hope was to glide towards the water. Maybe they could make a splashdown, but it would be safest to empty the load first. He reached over for the trigger, but just then something slammed into the plane. The Pteranodon had brought friends. Three of them were forcing the plane towards the docks. In desperation, he gunned the right engine and the plane spun away from a collision course with the T. rex. It was still headed for some rocks and he couldn't steer it away. He grabbed up a pistol and leaned out the shattered window and fired a round at the Pteranodons. He struck one on the crest and badly wounded it, and the others flew off. He leaned the plane towards the ocean like a child skipping rocks on the river and braced for impact. The plane struck the water at such an angle that it bounced and then slapped against the water again. The impacts shredded the plane badly and it rocketed forward towards the docks, leaving a trail of napalm in the water as it went. It slowed down near the coast before it started to sink. Jackal had gotten glass all over his chest and neck and was bleeding badly. He needed first aid, but they had to get to shore before they drowned. He climbed into the water and started kicking, though it was obvious it would take them hours to reach shore at that rate. Then, he noticed a shadow looming overhead. He looked up. The T. rex looked back. He swore and clambered towards the rear of the plane, and then, panicking, he started to swim away from the island. Mack awakened to a very creepy image. The T. rex was looming overhead. He tried not to panic, remembering that the T. rex could only see movement. No movement. Where the hell was Jackal? Jackal wanted to get as far from Isla Sorna as possible. He wanted to swim all the way to Costa Rica. Suddenly, a burst of pain flared through him and the water turned red. He screamed. Something had bitten his leg clean off. He was in the water, bleeding profusely. What was he thinking? A shark? No, it was too big. It was coming straight for him. He screamed and thrashed about. He wasn't thinking clearly. He wanted to get out of the water. He had to get out of the water. "It's coming," he screamed, "it's coming! They'll kill us all!" Suddenly, a gigantic, scaly monstrosity leaped out at him. It clamped his lower body in it's jaws and dragged him under. His screams turned to bubbles and then to a red murk in the water. There was an instant of horrible, excruciating pain, and then nothing. Jurassic Park: Something has Survived "So, confirmed fatalities?" "Jack, aka Jackal, Kondors. Copilot or navigator, can't remember. I think he was pulled under by a marine predator. The pilot Mack, don't know about him, he might be T. rex food. Look, this island is going to be blasted with napalm, and then they'll bomb it into oblivion. This is our last chance to collect dinosaurs for BioSyn. There are no more dinosaur islands. As long as InGen thinks those fools are alive, we may be able to find Ms. Cruz and the embryos. Remember, if we can't find the canister, we have to collect eggs or other biological material and clone them. That is far more difficult then growing embryos. And we can't bring the T. rex back to Costa Rica in a boat." "Understood, sir." "Let's move. We've wasted enough time. Watch out for Rexy." Note This story really sucks, so I'm giving it up. However, I love the title, so maybe someone with actual writing skill (MismeretMonk jumps to mind - I love Bastion Monk) could make it into a cool story that fits with the title. I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 03:12, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Sequels Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Sequels Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:FanFiction Category:Fan Films Category:Ideas